


В интересном положении

by LynxCancer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Omega Kylo Ren, Альфа!Рей, Омега!Кайло, Пролайферская пропаганда, Юмор, мужская беременность, омегаверс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxCancer/pseuds/LynxCancer
Summary: Внеплановая беременность во время войны настигла — для разнообразия — Кайло, а не Рей.





	В интересном положении

　　Он шёл через двор медицинского центра, понурив голову и ссутулившись, словно пытался казаться меньше ростом. Лицо замотано шарфом до самых глаз, на глаза низко надвинут капюшон плаща — что за жалкая маскировка! Рей бесшумно пристроилась ему за спину и в несколько прыжков догнала.  
　　— Не двигаться! — световой клинок выскочил из рукояти и едва не прожёг дыру между его лопаток. — Брось оружие!  
　　Кайло Рен явно не ожидал нападения и замер как вкопанный.  
　　— Бросай оружие!  
　　— Не ори, — испуганно прошипел он, — люди же смотрят.  
　　На самом деле во дворе клиники и за оградой, на улице не было почти никого. Дроиды-уборщики неторопливо расчищали дорожки от снега.  
　　— Не зли меня, — предупредила Рей тихо, но угрожающе.  
　　Медленно, невыносимо медленно он сунул руку за пояс, потом отвёл в сторону и бросил крестообразный меч на дорожку. Рей подобрала его Силой.  
　　— Что тебе здесь надо, Кайло Рен?  
　　— Моё личное дело. Слушай, я бы подрался с тобой, но не сейчас... Сейчас... не время, правда.  
　　— Не держи меня за дурочку! — Рей обходила его по кругу. — Думаешь, я не знаю, что это? — Она показала на здание перед ними. — Женская консультация! А там — роддом. Если твой Первый Орден собирается устроить теракт...  
　　В этот момент у Кайло в плаще запищал комм.  
　　— Ответь, — потребовала Рей. — Ответь или я сама отвечу.  
　　Она потянулась вытащить комм у него из кармана, но он ловко увернулся и Силой вырвал оружие из её руки.  
　　— Не подходи, — предупредил он сквозь писк сигнала, выставляя перед собой фамильный меч Скайуокеров, пока что выключенный. — Давай разойдёмся мирно.  
　　Рей тупо уставилась на то, что осталось в её распоряжении. Рукоять с гардой ощущалась в руке неудобной, почти враждебной, и нежелание доверять свою жизнь нестабильному клинку слегка охладило её боевой пыл. Тогда она сделала кое-что другое — Силой нажала на коммуникаторе кнопку громкой связи.  
　　Бесстрастный механический голос произнёс:  
　　— Номер девяносто три, подойдите в пятнадцатый кабинет. Номер девяносто три...  
　　— Крифф! — сплюнул Кайло.  
　　— Что такое пятнадцатый кабинет? — процедила Рей сквозь зубы. — А я сама узнаю! — Она вытащила из кармана свой комм и набрала номер. — Алло, регистратура?  
　　Поток Силы сбил её с ног.

　　— Ты что, не знала, что мужчина может забеременеть? — спросил Кайло, поднимаясь из сугроба.  
　　Драку пришлось прервать, потому что вокруг начали собираться зеваки. Обманом разума Рей спровадила прочь полицейского, больничных охранников и просто группку любопытных граждан.  
　　— Не говори глупостей, знала, конечно. Но — как?  
　　— Не знаешь, откуда берутся дети?  
　　— Тьфу на тебя! Я имею в виду, причём тут ты, ты же альфа!  
　　Он ничего не ответил, но посмотрел на неё как-то странно.  
　　— Ты же альфа! — повторила она уверенней. — Этот твой чёрный плащ, пафос, командный тон, твои ужасные эротические фантазии о том, что ты будешь со мной делать и как мне тебя называть... Мощь Тёмной стороны, вот это всё...  
　　Она наступала на него, и вот уже, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, приходилось задирать голову. Его щёки раскраснелись от холода и возни, из приоткрытых губ вырывались облачка пара. В потасовке капюшон упал, и в чёрные волосы набилась снежная крошка, которая теперь таяла от дыхания и превращалась в искрящиеся капельки.  
　　— Альфа у нас ты, — выдохнул он тихо и печально.  
　　— А-а... эм-м... — Рей усилием воли поборола желание положить руки ему на плечи, на талию.... куда-нибудь. — А почему мы тогда всё время дерёмся?  
　　— Я не хотел драться. — Кайло Рен чуть потупил глаза и покусал губу. — Я никогда не хотел с тобой драться. Но иногда иначе просто нельзя...  
　　Он взмахнул пушистыми ресницами и вновь поднял на неё свои тёплые карие глаза. Рей заметила, что веки у него красные и припухшие, и, кажется, это не от холода. В её голове созрел новый вопрос. Едва оформившись, он начал жечь изнутри, как калёное железо.  
　　— Кто это сделал? — Кайло Рен на первый взгляд не имел ничего общего с теми несчастными забитыми созданиями с заставы Ниима, по которым она привыкла судить. Но против природы не попрёшь, во время течки омеги делаются неадекватны и раздвигают ноги перед кем попало. Если кто-то этим воспользовался... если кто-то посмел... — Кто? Этот твой Хакс?  
　　— Да ну тебя, Хакс сам омега на таблетках. Или бета, я не знаю...  
　　— Тогда кто? — Рей схватила его за грудки. Потом выдохнула и решила быть дипломатичной. — Обещаю, что не убью его... Может быть... подумаю... Кто у тебя был, отвечай, сколько их было?!  
　　Кайло медленно положил свои большие ладони поверх её, но не пытался разжать пальцы, а как будто хотел согреть.  
　　— Никого, — проговорил он проникновенно, — никого, кроме тебя.  
　　— Ты мне зубы не заговаривай! — вспыхнула Рей. — У нас-то с тобой ничего не было!  
　　— Было! Или будешь теперь отрицать? — возразил он с неожиданной твёрдостью.  
　　Рей покраснела.  
　　— Ну... было. Но это было во сне! Нельзя залететь во сне! То есть, нельзя во сне залететь наяву!  
　　— Это был не сон!  
　　— Это было через Силу!  
　　— Ты что, не знаешь, как получается Дитя Силы?  
　　— Что?  
　　— Скайуокер тебе и этого не рассказывал? Что ты вообще знаешь?  
　　Рей застыла, хватая ртом воздух. От возмущения все слова вылетели из головы.  
　　— Ладно, — сказал Кайло примирительно, — я сам думал, что это легенда. И не ждал, что из нас двоих это случится со мной... Ты ни в чём не виновата.

　　Пока Рей переваривала это откровение, он повернулся и зашагал к подъезду клиники.  
　　— Стой, ты куда?  
　　— Перезаписываться, — бросил он через плечо. — Из-за тебя я опоздал на аборт.  
　　— А ну стой, я сказала! — Рей бросилась за ним, обогнала и загородила путь. — Говоришь, это мой ребёнок? Ты, значит, собираешься убить моего ребёнка?  
　　Кайло отвёл глаза в сторону.  
　　— Не начинай, — и попытался обойти её.  
　　— Нет, стой! — Она уперлась руками ему в грудь. — Я тебе не позволю!  
　　Она опустилась на корточки, осторожно приложила ладони к его животу и обратилась к Силе.  
　　И почувствовала: внутри большого взрослого тела — маленькое, полупрозрачное, слабое и нелепое... Но он уже жил, двигался, и Сила мерцала и пульсировала в нём, выводя свою неслышную мелодию, отличную от родительской...  
　　— Дитя Силы... — проговорила она. — Избранный...  
　　— Не думай слишком много на эту тему, — предостерёг Кайло. — Это просто комок клеток.  
　　— Как это «просто»? — возмутилась Рей.  
　　— Я не хотел этого ребёнка. Ты не хотела этого ребёнка. — Его голос был бесцветным, каким-то чужим... — У меня нет возможности его вынашивать и растить. Если б это хотя бы случилось позже, когда закончится война... — Он не договорил и некоторое время просто стоял столбом, запрокинув голову.  
　　— Но это случилось сейчас! Господи, если бы я не напрыгнула на тебя сегодня, я могла бы вообще не узнать! — Рей схватилась за голову. — Это и мой ребёнок, не забывай!  
　　Кайло равнодушно пожал плечами.  
　　— И что с того? Ты не заменишь Магистра Рен, пока я буду сидеть дома в декрете. И не приведёшь к себе домой военного преступника... Он, кстати, у тебя есть — дом? Или живёшь в казарме на двадцать коек?  
　　Вместо ответа Рей обхватила его обеими руками, ткнулась лбом в холодную пряжку ремня, бормоча под нос:  
　　— Всё равно, не пущу, не пущу....  
　　Кайло вздохнул и погладил её по голове невольным жестом утешения.  
　　— Вы бы хоть в кусты отошли, — бросила, проходя мимо, какая-то женщина. — Совсем молодёжь стыд потеряла!

　　За бортом «Тысячелетнего сокола» неслись ослепительные полосы — корабль вышел в гиперпространство. Кайло скрючился на безнадёжно короткой для него пассажирской койке и спал. Рей осторожно подложила ему под голову свой свёрнутый плащ, погладила по волосам и вернулась на место.  
　　— Кхм. — Джессика Пава, её напарница, наблюдала за этой сценой скептическим взглядом. — Я, конечно, не могу осуждать... Истинного партнёра не выбирают... Но... мать твою, это же Кайло Рен! Даже если он никого не убьёт — его же расстреляют по прибытии на базу!  
　　— Да я сама их расстреля... Что-нибудь придумаем, — вздохнула Рей. — Он дал слово сотрудничать. И, как минимум, беременных у нас не казнят...  
　　А как максимум, они молиться должны на сильного форсъюзера, посвящённого в главнейшие военные тайны врага, закончила про себя Рей. На двух сильных форсъюзеров, потому что она Кайло не бросит. И не дай им Сила узнать, что такое альфа, защищающая своё гнездо.


End file.
